


Back to Haunt Me

by JulyWolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, M/M, Mild Gore, Nightmares, Original Character(s), Vampires, Vomiting, sleep paralysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulyWolf/pseuds/JulyWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen has an episode of sleep paralysis, things are a little shaky from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Haunt Me

**Author's Note:**

> HEY, so here's this. Gotta say I'm pretty proud of how it worked out. Haven't written anything solid with these guys in awhile, figured it was time. Also, it -should- go without saying but I kind of wanted to make extra note that while all these guys have the same last name, they aren't actually related at all. Just..didn't want anything to seem weird.

Owen wakes slowly, his eyelids feeling like they're being forced open against their will. He makes to roll over, but nothing comes of it.  
His chest tightens with the realization and his limbs immediately feel like numb, dead weight.  
 _Not again,_ he thinks, _please not again._  
The lights flash on and off, on and off and the door flickers open, closed and there she is.. his mother. She's looming over the side of his bed with her throat all torn up and her eyes are locked on his, she's spasming and shaking and her mouth starts spilling out blood.  
Owen tries to scream, but the only sound that comes out is a broken exhale. He squirms under her dead gaze, or tries to, but his stomach just tightens and his breath threatens to choke him.  
Slowly, she raises a limp hand and points at him, _accusing._ Her head jerks to the side as her face flickers into invisiblity and back again.  
The almost rhythmic flashes of light shape images of his siblings and they're circled around the edge of the bed, spasming, broken and bloody. They all raise their hands and point fingers, staring deep, deep down right into his bones and Owen's body locks up and suddenly he can't breathe at all, but then their bodies begin to crumble to dust like they're all made of stone and the last thing he hears is screaming, louder and _louder_ until he finally forces himself awake.

Owen shoves himself upward out from under the blankets, his heart threatens to pound out of his chest as he tries to orient himself in the darkness. He feels his stomach clench, but he stifles the gagging long enough to throw himself out of bed and make his way to the bathroom, so he can empty the contents of his stomach somewhere that isn't his bedroom floor.  
Once it's over, Owen flushes the toilet and notes that he's significantly dizzier and trembling.  
He pushes his hair out of his face and slumps back away from the toilet bowl, resting against the wall and staring up at the cold ceiling light.  
He feels like it's staring back at him.  
 _Accusing._  
He hears a faint, rhythmic tapping against the door that's exactly how his brother would knock. Owen knows for damn sure that it isn't there, but it's enough to send him into another fit of panic and his stomach twists and he dry-heaves, fortunately there's nothing left to actually come out.  
After a few minutes he's able to drag himself up off from the floor and splash some water on his face, but it's not quite enough to calm him down much at all. He looks up at his reflection, right into his pair of glowing lime green eyes with their thumbtack-sized black pupils and it's a punch to the gut reminding him what he is, as if he hadn't heard enough of it already tonight.  
The feeling evokes a choked sob and Owen pushes himself back away from the sink, he shuts off the light and pulls the door open, rushing himself to Hollis's room as he starts to feel like something- some _one_ is following him.  
Owen has his head straight enough to not slam the door behind him, instead letting it click shut before climbing up onto Hollis's bed. He draws his knees up to his chest and waits to be noticed.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Hollis wakes with a start when he feels weight shifting on the bed that he quickly realizes isn't his own. He props himself up on an elbow, squinting into the darkness to try to make out the shape.  
"...Owen?" He whispers, his eyes widening when a pair of glowing green ones tilt up towards him.  
Hollis stretches over to the side, blindly grabbing for the switch on the lamp for a moment before finding it. He sits up now to see Owen on the end of the bed, knees drawn up tight against his chest and eyes blazing green. He's trembling hard and Hollis thinks the younger man may _burst_ with how electric he seems.  
"Owen, hey-" Hollis reaches to put a hand on Owen's shoulder, but the smaller man jolts away from it. Owen's breath speeds up and Hollis's brows furrow "Darling, what's going on? I'm not going to hurt you, it's alright."  
Owen just shakes his head and moves down off from the bed to the floor, staring up at him.  
Hollis sighs. Owen is acting like a scared animal and Hollis has no clue what to do about it if he won't even _speak,_ but then Owen starts to half whisper, half mumble something and Hollis leans over trying to hear him.  
"Sh-she's here.." Owen breathes, looking up directly into Hollis's eyes before speaking up a bit "They're _all_ here. Stood..stood over my bed and j-just _stared-_ Could- I couldn't move- T-they're here. Somewhere."  
Hollis's heart sinks as he pieces the situation together.  
Sleep paralysis. Owen only got it occasionally among his flashbacks and nightmares, but whenever he did it was horrible for him.  
Hollis reaches his hands down, Owen takes them apprehensively and he gathers the younger man up onto the bed next to him. He drags a blanket down from the top of the bed to drape around his trembling shoulders and Owen pulls it tight around itself as if it's the only thing keeping him grounded.  
Then his glowing-green gaze snaps up to the door for a moment and Hollis swears Owen doesn't even _breathe_ for a solid minute, just shivers and stares wide-eyed at nothing while listening for _something._  
There's a long pause where the silence is filled with shaky breathing before Owen breaks it "D'you ever just realize that the only thing you're livin' for is to find out if shit's gonna get better?" he says quietly as Hollis watches his eyes slowly fade back into a solid, shiny black.  
"I used to." Hollis nods "I guess what I'm living for now is you and Angy. The rest of the pack, too, but...you two mean something different."  
Owen starts to slump over to the side and Hollis follows him down, shifting them both around until they're under all of the blankets and Owen is curled up against him, his face hidden against Hollis's chest and Hollis keeps him close, running soothing fingers through the smaller man's hair.  
"...You mean somethin' different to me, too." Owen whispers, Hollis can tell that he's crying "I love you."  
Hollis's eyes flicker indigo and he kisses the top of Owen's head, shushing him and pulling him just a bit closer. He brushes Owen's tears away with the edge of the blanket, then whispers "I love you too." and for now, that's enough to keep him calm.


End file.
